Get Off The Phone
Get Off The Phone is a song about how people are too distracted on their phones and should stop using them. It was created as part of Buick's #InTheMoment campaign. It has a similar message to the song/rap battle "I'm A Textpert". Lyrics Here we have a man, Who's chosen to Instagram, His apple pie, a la mode. While he fumbles through the filters, His ice cream has gotten "a la hot", And the pie "a la cold". As you can see, This street performer's drawn a crowd, To watch him do his thing. But instead of just enjoying the show, It seems that everyone's decided, To make a documentary. Notice this unreasonably attractive couple, Enjoying a reasonably priced Italian dinner together. Social networking instead of working, On getting to know each other better. How does that filtered picture taste, Since your dessert has gone to waste? When do you think you ever will Wanna watch this portrait juggling film? You know you want to touch each other. Does that feel good? He's my brother. Get off the phone now! It's gonna be okay. There's no need to be afraid. It doesn't love you, It's gonna die one day. The government is probably spying on you with it anyway. Here we have a stereotypical teen, Forced to endure "Family Game Night". He's stereotypically texting and missing his mom, Demonstrate a carousel ride. Little Ethan here, Is celebrating being the center of the universe for one year. But "The World's Greatest Dad", Is more worried about 'Facebooking' it, Then actually being here. Let's listen in and see if we can get some context. "Please hurry! We're at 382 Pine." He has the nerve to make a phone call, At such a pivotal moment in his friend's life. How could you be so disengaged, While precious memories are being made? Do you really think your friends need, Another baby picture in their feed? Don't be such a self-centered guy. Now isn't that better? "I think he just died." Get off the phone now! It's gonna be okay. There's no need to be afraid. (Get off the phone now!) It doesn't love you, It's gonna die one day. It's crawling with E. coli bacteria anyway. (Get off the phone now!) It's gonna be okay. Behind the Scenes File:Get Off The Phone - Behind The Scenes|Get Off The Phone - Behind The Scenes File:Get off the phone. - Rhett and Link, JacksFilms, TipsyBartender|Behind the Scenes - Nikki Limo's Channel Credits *Written & Directed by: Rhett & Link *Music Production by: Mark Byers *Produced by: Stevie Wynne Levine *Director of Photography: Benjamin Eck *Editor: Benjamin Eck Featuring *Jack Douglass *Lia Marie Johnson *Nikki Limo *Lancifer *Beth Crosby Additional Crew *AD: Stevie Wynne Levine *Production Coordinator: Susan Wang *AC: Joel Gerlach *Gaffer: Koby Poulton *Grip: Matt Bobbitt *BTS Cam/Edit: Casey Donahue *MUA/Hair: Becca Weber *Transpo G&E: Bryan Gomez *PA: Olivia Typaldos *PA: Chris Frederick *PA: Magnus Magnusson *Intern: Alex Swickard Additional Cast *Teen Girl 2: Soren Martin *Teen Girl 3: Alicia Randolph *Lawn Waterer: Ellen Yuen *Mailman: Michael London *Mom on Phone: Allison Walton *Baby in Stroller: Avonlea *Dog on phone: Gus *Man Instagramming Pie: Scott Barber *Street Performer: Jim Klimer *Attractive Guy on Date: Iker Amaya *Attractive Girl on Date: Jonne Amaya *Waiter: Leah David *Game Night Mom: Elaine Ballace *Game Night Dad: David Bauman *Game Night Sister: Lily Neal *B-day Dad: Chris Frederick *B-day baby: Joshua Roberts *911 Guy: Paul Isakson Extras *Chris O'Donnell *Scott Bray *Lynnette Dolan *Bryan Kent *Karen Wright *Rich Agren *Candis Higgins *Rayman Jilani *Katie Reece *Dash Riprock (David) *Duri Outlaw *Kendall Hawley *Suzanne Tatoy *Rachel Parsons *Nick Gamez *Jeffrey Musselman *John Manison *Sarah Peterson Thanks to: *Buick *The Collective *Simply Coffee & Boutique *The Neal Family Fun Facts * At the end, Link pulls out his phone and says "Hey guys, we're on set for our newest music video. *he points to Rhett* That's Rhett." Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Main Channel Videos